


Bath? No, thanks!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bathing/Washing, Dogs, Gen, Messy, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ci sono, Ryo-chan!” gli disse, prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo vicino alla cagnolina. “Possiamo fare il bagno ad Hana-chan!” esclamò, aspettandosi il medesimo entusiasmo da parte del più piccolo.Cosa che, in effetti, non ottenne.





	Bath? No, thanks!

**_ \- Bath? No, thanks! - _ **

Quel pomeriggio, Yuto si sentiva al settimo cielo.

Era estate, faceva caldo, e lui e Ryosuke erano a casa di quest’ultimo, giocando in giardino.

Non avrebbe potuto divertirsi più di così, ne era certo.

Quando si furono stancati di giocare con il pallone, e dopo che Yamada aveva respinto l’idea di giocare a nascondino (Yuto lo sapeva, Ryo-chan non impazziva all’idea di doversi nascondere da solo), erano rimasti seduti sull’erba per svariati minuti, cercando di decidere che cosa fare.

Il più grande ci stava ancora pensando, quando improvvisamente vide lo shiba inu della famiglia Yamada sonnecchiare in un angolo del giardino, ed ebbe come un lampo di genio.

“Ci sono, Ryo-chan!” gli disse, prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo vicino alla cagnolina. “Possiamo fare il bagno ad Hana-chan!” esclamò, aspettandosi il medesimo entusiasmo da parte del più piccolo.

Cosa che, in effetti, non ottenne.

“Non lo so, Yuto...” mormorò Ryosuke, grattandosi pensierosamente una tempia. “La mamma dice sempre che ci deve essere anche lei quando facciamo il bagnetto ad Hana-chan” gli spiegò, poco convinto.

Nakajima fece un vago gesto con la mano, senza smettere di sorridere.

“Ma la tua mamma è dentro casa, se dovesse succedere qualcosa sono sicuro che verrebbe fuori in men che non si dica” disse, poi prese in braccio l’animale e protese le braccia in direzione di Ryosuke. “Oh, andiamo, guardala! Sono sicuro che con tutto quel pelo starà morendo di caldo... un bagno sicuramente la farebbe sentire meglio” gli disse, vedendolo finalmente convinto.

“D’accordo, d’accordo. Le possiamo fare il bagno nella piscina, così non rischiamo di sporcare dentro casa” concesse, con tono abbastanza coscienzioso, indicando la piccola piscina di plastica in mezzo al giardino.

I due bambini si diressero verso di essa, e Yuto poi corse velocemente in casa, prendendo dal bagno il sapone per le mani, convinto che quello andasse più che bene per lavare la cagnolina.

Al suo ritorno, vide Yamada accovacciato vicino alla piscina, mentre accarezzava Hana-chan sulla testa.

“Lo so che fare il bagno non ti piace, ma Yuto ha ragione... alla fine starai molto meglio! Nemmeno a me piace fare il bagno di solito, ma d’estate è divertente, ed è rinfrescante” lo vide spiegarle e sorrise brevemente, prima di raggiungerlo.

“Ho preso questo. Dovrebbe bastare” gli disse, fingendo di non notare il rossore sulle guance dell’altro per essere stato visto a parlare con la cagnolina. “Cominciamo!” esclamò poi, afferrando di peso Hana-chan e posandola con poca grazia dentro la piscina.

Da quel momento in poi, fu il caos.

Dapprima l’animale parve non preoccuparsi troppo; l’acqua in fondo era bassa, e lei si limitava a guardarla con aria circospetta, senza muoversi.

Quando Yuto e Ryosuke si erano riempiti le mani con il sapone e avevano cominciato a strofinarglielo addosso tuttavia, le cose parvero non andare più così bene.

La cagnolina si mise ad abbaiare disperatamente, cominciando a scuotersi per sfuggire alla presa dei due bambini, spaventandosi sempre di più man mano che vedeva aumentare il volume della schiuma.

Alla fine, cedettero: mentre Hana-chan tentava di scappare, Yamada non tenne la presa abbastanza forte su di lei, che riuscì a scappare e cominciò a correre per tutto il giardino, sporcandolo di schiuma, mentre il bambino finiva a capofitto nell’acqua insaponata della piscina.

Yuto non seppe dire se fossero più forti i guaiti o l’urlo che lanciò Ryosuke, ma entrambi furono abbastanza forti da attirare fuori la madre dell’amico.

La donna si guardò per un secondo intorno con gli occhi sbarrati, battendosi forte una mano sulla fronte.

Alla fine tirò il figlio fuori dalla piscina, prendendolo in braccio e ricoprendosi a sua volta di schiuma.

“Che cosa sta succedendo? Bambini, cosa...” chiese, prima di venire interrotta da Yuto.

“Mi dispiace, è colpa mia, volevamo fare il bagno ad Hana-chan perché credevamo che con tutto quel pelo addosso sentisse caldo, ma lei poi con il sapone si deve essere spaventata, e non è colpa di Ryo-chan perché lui l’aveva detto che tu non avresti voluto, e io ho insistito, e lui ha detto che andava bene, e...” disse, concitatamente, prima che la donna lo interrompesse.

“Va bene Yuto-kun, va bene, non ti preoccupare” lo tranquillizzò, l’espressione severa che cercava di mantenere velata dall’ombra di un sorriso. Passò una mano sul volto del figlio, scostandogli i capelli bagnati da davanti agli occhi, e dandogli un bacio leggero sulla guancia, riuscendo come magicamente a farlo piangere. “Ma che vi serva di lezione: è per questo che dico sempre che ci devo essere anche io quando le si deve fare il bagno. Hana-chan ha paura della schiuma, non ci può fare niente” sorrise più apertamente, posando la fronte contro la tempia di Ryosuke. “Come qualcuno di mia conoscenza, vero?” aggiunse, mentre Yamada non poté far altro che annuire, con il volto ancora rigato dalle lacrime.

Lo rimise a terra, e fu il turno di Yuto di abbracciarlo.

“Mi dispiace, Ryo-chan. La prossima volta ti prometto che ti starò a sentire!” gli disse, stringendolo.

Il bambino scrollò le spalle, facendo un timido sorriso.

“Non importa. Anche io ho detto che andava bene, alla fine” lo tranquillizzò, per poi voltarsi con aria dubbiosa verso la madre. “E... adesso?” le chiese, lanciando uno sguardo demoralizzato al giardino, sul quale spuntavano qua e là delle macchie di schiuma.

La donna scosse la testa, come rassegnata.

“E adesso, direi che vi siete meritati una punizione” disse loro, con tono falsamente solenne. “Filate a fare il bagno, subito!” disse poi, non riuscendo a non sorridere di fronte all’espressione demoralizzata del figlio.

I due bambini si diressero obbedientemente in casa, cercando di sporcare il meno possibile al loro passaggio.

Yuto consolò Ryosuke per tutto il tempo, ma alla fine pensò che non gli era andata poi così male.

A lui fare il bagno piaceva tantissimo.


End file.
